Alone In The Rain
by C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a
Summary: Oneshot... 'I feel so bad, i didn't mean to hurt him.I should go outside and talk to him. All I need is a sign...' DmHg R&R TwIsTaMaJiG at the end


**A/N: This is a little fic-let I just had to write.  
Ok I'm editing this a little (just adding a few things here and there)  
so people on my alert list I didn't add anything!  
Do I have anyone on the alert list?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

I didn't mean to hurt him in any way. I didn't even know that it would hurt him, but it did. I stared out the window to see him walking towards a tree and standing under it. What he was doing there, I didn't know. Why I wanted to run out there, I didn't know either.

But I felt guilty. I felt that maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, and that maybe I should not have slapped him. I wasn't so much mad at him, I was more of shocked at him. Then he stormed out of our room and eventually out of the school.

As I sat there I twiddled my thumbs and took a heavy sigh. As if out of a movie, a raindrop fell onto the window. Then another, and soon it was pouring down rain. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I saw him sit down in the rain and his hair fell into his face. He stared out into the night away from the school.

I wondered for a long time if I should go outside and apologize. "Just give me a sign." I whispered. Suddenly my jacket fell off the rack and a loud boom of thunder crackled overhead. I glared outside and I found a tear streaming down my face as I looked at him.

Without hesitation I grabbed my jacket and threw it on. I jumped as another loud crackle of thunder boomed overhead. Throwing open the door I ran down the hall past everyone, not caring who saw.

"Hermione where are you going!" Ginny yelled behind me. I didn't bother look back, so I yelled my answer while running which took away my breath.

"I have to apologize to him." I screeched. Ginny looked back at Harry and Ron confused.

"Who?" She asked me.

Ignoring her I ran out of the school into the pouring rain. Not even 5 seconds into it, I was soaked from head to toe and my hair was plastered to my face. I panted not realizing how far he was away from the school.

Another crash of thunder came down and I fell to the ground. A tree next to me grew ablaze and I was now scared. Scrambling to my feet I ran towards him and just as I got close he stood up and swung around.

Shocked as I stopped running I crashed into him and we started rolling down the hill towards the beach. I was so relieved when I stopped rolling. But now I was wet and stuck with dirt.

He stood up grabbing my hands he pulled me up with him. I walked closer inot the warmth of his body. "Draco, I-I'm… so sorry." I whispered to him. I hoped he couldn't see the tears streaming down my face.

Without saying anything he smiled and kissed me. The first time he did I was so appalled. But now I found myself kissing him back. In fact, I was so excited to be there, I pushed him over and fell onto him.

We stood up and I hoped he couldn't see the tears streaming down my face. "I love you." I whispered.

Flashback earlier that day Draco's POV 

_Hermione stomped into the room and fell onto the couch. "Ugh I hate Ron Weasly he is such a jerk!" Finally… it only took her 7 years to notice._

"_Are you ok?" I asked her. She glared at me angrily and I took that as a no and shut up._

_We sat in the heads common room together silently and that's when I realized she was really mad at the weasel this time. I didn't know how to make her feel better. So I sat next to her and put my arm around her jokingly. I couldn't tell if she didn't want me to or not, so I did it anyway._

_I felt bad for her so as she stared at me I gave her a kiss. That must have really made her mad because the next thing you know I had a huge red line across my face. I was really pissed at her even though I love her so much. He face softened but I wasn't going to listen to her this time.  
_

_So I stormed out of the school and stood under the willow tree. Of course to my luck it started to rain…_

_Flash back ended._

"I love you to." He replied to me. I smiled and then looked down. I had sand in my hair and on my clothes. He had sand in his hair too. I gave him the biggest smile I have ever had. "What made you come?" He asked me."

I thought of the question myself. "Something gave me a sign." I whispered. The rain had let up and the thunder and lighting stopped. To get the sand off, we ran into the water with all of our clothes on. But as I kissed him I couldn't help but wonder. Who gave me the sign.

_Authors POV_

Back at hogwarts, a mysterious figure sat at the window smiling. He gave a chuckle and walked out of the room. Shutting the door he left the heads common room and started walking around the school.

"Professor!" Ginny Weasly called. "Have you seen Hermione? She ran off into the storm where is she?"

Snape gave Ginny a smile back. "She's fine Weasley. Don't worry."

**There I decided to do another dramione fic. I hope you like this one just as much as A Christmas Surprise but I'm not continuing this one sorry. NO bargains.**


End file.
